Wonder Red's Birthday/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Wonder Red's Birthday. *(Wonder Red's Clues Logo/Book Opens) *Big Bird: Hi Out There!, It's Me, Big Bird!, Have You Seen Wonder Red?, My Red Girl? *Child: She's Right There! *Wonder Red: Hello! *Big Bird: Oh!, Come On In! *Wonder Red: Let's Roll!, (Humming) *(Doorbell Rings/Door Opens) *Big Bird: Oh!, Oh!, Hi, Guests!, Hah!, Our First Guests!, For Wonder Red's Birthday Party!, Come On In!, Uh, I'll Be Right Back!, Just Gotta Put This Stuff Down, and... *(Crash) *Big Bird: Come On!, Hey!, Since You are A Little Here Early, Will You Help Us Get Ready for The Party? *Child: Yes! *Big Bird: You Will?, Great!, Hey, Birthday Girl! *Wonder Red: Hello! *Big Bird: (Blows Noise Maker), Look Who It Is!, It's..., The Birthday Girl!, (Blows Noise Maker), Okay, Now, I Made Up A Surprise Dance, For Wonder Red, Will You Do It With Me?, You Will?, Great!, Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) Have A Happy Birthday, You-Oo!, We'll Have A Great Day Too-Oo!, Everybody Play!, It's Red's Special Day!, Happy Birthday!, Blow Out The Candles! *(Song Ends) *Wonder Red: Yay! *Big Bird: Okay!, We Still Have Lots of Stuff to Do to Get Ready for The Party! *Wonder Red: Uh-Huh! *Big Bird: Ooh!, Speaking Of, Wonder Red!, Did You Ever Tell Me What Present You Want for Your Birthday? *Wonder Red: Hmm, I Know!, You Can Play My Birthday Game, Wonder Red's Clues, To Figure This Out! *(Wonder Red Stamps The Handprint) *Big Bird: Oh!, Oh!, A Birthday Game... *Wonder Red: Ta-Dah! *Big Bird: Of Wonder Red's Clues to Figure It Out! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) It's A Birthday Game of Wonder Red's Clues! *(Song Ends) *Big Bird: So, We'll Play Wonder Red's Clues To Figure Out What Present Wonder Red Wants for Her..., (Whispers) Birthday! *Wonder Red: Ta-Dah! *Big Bird: How Did She?, So Remember!, Wonder Red's Handprints Will Be On The Clues, and I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help!, Because I Want Everything Just Right for Wonder Red's Big Day!, Like This Handprint Can't Be Here!, So..., Maybe We Should Uh..., (Blows Noise Maker), (Laughs), That Thing is Pretty Handy!, Speaking of Handy, You Know What We Need!, Our... *Children: Notebook! *Big Bird: Handy-Dandy Notebook!, Right!, Come On!, Wait and See! *Dora: I'm So Excited!, For Wonder Red's..., Birthday Party! *Wonder Red: Ta-Dah! *Big Bird: (Blows Noise Maker), (Laughs), Hey!, Thanks, Dora!, Our Notebook is All Decorated for The Party!, It's A... *Big Bird and Dora: Birthday Notebook! *Wonder Red: Ta-Dah! *Big Bird: Okay!, Will You Help Me With Wonder Red's Party Today and To Figure Out What She Wants for Her Present?, You Will?, Great!, Okay! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: To Play Red's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *Children: Handprint! *Big Bird: Oh!, A Handprint!, Right!, and That's Our First... *Children: Clue! *Big Bird: A Clue? *Children: A Clue! *Big Bird: Then We Put It In Our... *Children: Notebook! *Big Bird and Wonder Red: (Singing) Cause They're Wonder Red's Clues, Wonder Red's Clues! *Children: Wonder Red's Clues! *Big Bird: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Handprint!, That's The Second Clue!, We Put It In Our Notebook!, Cause They're Who's Clues? *Big Bird and Wonder Red: Wonder Red's Clues! *Children: Wonder Red's Clues! *Big Bird: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Handprint!, That's The Third Clue!, We Put It In Our Notebook! *Big Bird and Wonder Red: (Singing) Cause They're Wonder Red's Clues, Wonder Red's Clues! *Big Bird: You Know What to Do!, (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and... *Big Bird and Wonder Red: (Singing) Think..., Think..., Think! *Big Bird: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds, Take A Step at A Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Wonder Red Jumps Into The Screen) *Big Bird: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Big Bird: Okay!, Let's Finish Setting Up For..., The Birthday Party! *Wonder Red: Ta-Dah! *Big Bird: (Blows Noise Maker) *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) Have A Happy Birthday, You-Oo!, We'll Have A Great Day, Too-Oo!, Everybody Play!, Cause It's Red's Special Day!, Happy Birthday!, (Sniffs), Yummy Cupcakes! *(Song Ends) *Big Bird: Looks Like Leo and June Had Finish Making These..., (Sniffs), Yummy Cupcakes for The Party!, But Uh..., Looks Like Something's Missing!, Do You See What's Missing? *Children: Sprinkles! *Big Bird: Sprinkles?, We're Missing Sprinkles!, Where? *Leo and June: Forgot Some Sprinkles?, Where? *Big Bird: Uh..., Ooh!, Right There!, These Cupcakes Look So Amazing! *June: We Are Just So Excited for Wonder Red's Big Birthday! *Wonder Red: Uh-Huh! *Big Bird: (Blows Noise Maker), Me, Too!, (Singing), Oh Wow!, Dosen't The Backyard Look Great?, Oh!, I Know!, I Know!, It's Just So..., Birthday! *Wonder Red: Ta-Dah! *Big Bird: Ooh!, What's This..., Invitation Doing Here?, You Know, Wonder Red Made These Birthday Invitations All By Herself!, No!, Really!, I Made It Too!, Look! *Children: A Clue!, A Clue! *Big Bird: No!, Really!, All By Herself!, Well, Maybe I Helped A Little Bit!, You Know. *Child: No!, A Clue! *Big Bird: Oh!, Oh!, A Clue!, A Clue..., (Whispers), To What Wonder Red Wants for Her Birthday Present!, This is The Clue?, It Looks Like The Color... *Children: Yellow! *Big Bird: Yellow!, Yeah!, My Favorite Color!, Okay!, You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy Birthday Decorated... *Big Bird and Children: Notebook! *Big Bird: Okay!, My Favorite Color!, Yellow!, You Know, I Think I Need My Yellow Crayon, For This Yellow Clue!, We'll Draw A Droplid Shape!, A Line That Loops Around Like This!, There, The Color Yellow!, So What Could Wonder Red Want..., (Whispers), For Her Birthday Present, That is The Color Yellow?, Hmm, You Think So?, Well, Well, I Think We Need to Find 2 More of Our Clues!, Yeah!, What Do You Think?, Oh!, I Think These Streamers Look Great!, But Those Balloons..., Hmm, You Know, It Looks Like A Balloon is Missing from This Group!, Do You Know Which Balloon is Missing from This Group? *Child: A Light Pink One! *Big Bird: A Light Pink One!, Yep!, A Light Pink Balloon is Missing from This Group! *Wonder Red: Wow! *Big Bird: Hey, Birthday Girl! *Wonder Red: Yeah! *Big Bird: (Blows Noise Maker), Hah!, Thanks for Helping! *Wonder Red: Big Bird!, Something's Missing! *Big Bird: Uh-Oh!, Hmm, Looks Like Something's Missing from Our Party Table Here!, Do You Know What's Missing from The Table? *Child: A Napkin! *Child: A Napkin! *Big Bird: A Napkin?, Where? *Wonder Red: Big Bird!, One Napkin is Missing Right Here! *Big Bird: Oh!, Look At That!, We Do Need Another Napkin Right Here!, Thank You! *Wonder Red: There! *Big Bird: Perfect!, Thanks Alot, Birthday Girl! *Wonder Red: You're Welcome! *Big Bird: (Blows Noise Maker) *Leo: Oh!, Wonderful!, The Birthday Party Table is All Set! *June: Wonder Red!, Do You Want to Help Us Put The Cupcakes on Each Plate for Your Friends? *Wonder Red: Sure! *Big Bird: Can You Help Me Pick A Present for Wonder Red?, Oh!, Great!, Great!, Shh!, Psst!, June!, We're Gonna Skidoo for A Minute!, So Can You Keep an Eye on Wonder Red, Please? *June: Sure! *Big Bird: Okay!, Thanks!, Ready?, Present Store!, There It Is! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) Let's Skidoo!, Don't Tell Red! *(Song Ends) *(Big Bird Skidooing Into The Present Store) *Big Bird: Wow!, I Just Love The Present Store!, Hey!, Do You Think We Can Find Something for Wonder Red Here?, Yes!, Okay!, Let's Pick Out Something for You First!, Okay?, Okay!, (Gasps), Look at These Adorable Little Toys!, Well, Which One Do You Think Wonder Red Would Like The Most? *Children: The Little Red Riding Hood! *Tracker: Wonderful Choice! *Big Bird: Now We Just Need Something for Me to Give to Wonder Red!, Oh!, Look Over Here!, Oh!, Do You See That?, Is That The Little Yellow Puppy With A Super Cape? *Tracker: Why Yes!, His Name is Woofster! *Big Bird: Woofster!, Hey!, Do You Think Wonder Red Would Like His Present?, Okay!, That Would Be Wonder Red's Present for Me! *Tracker: Wonderful!, Here You Go!, 1 Little Red Riding Hood, and 1 Woofster Puppy! *Big Bird: Thanks, Tracker!, You Know!, I Just Love The Present Store!, Bye! *(Big Bird Skidooing Back Home) *Big Bird: Okay!, Let's Go See How Wonder Red's Doing! *(Music Plays) *Big Bird: Let's Go Play Some Musical Chairs! *Children: A Clue!, A Clue! *Big Bird: Oh!, What?, You..., You Don't Wanna Play Musical Chairs?, Oh!, But It's Wonder Red's Birthday and... *Child: It's A Clue! *Child: A Clue! *Big Bird: Oh!, Oh!, You See A Clue!, Where is It? *Child: It's Right There! *Big Bird: It's Right There!, I Mean, Yeah!, It's Right There!, I'm Cool!, (Laughs), Our Second Clue is Right Here in Front of Us!, and It's Uh..., Uh..., What is This? *Children: A Doghouse! *Big Bird: A Doghouse!, Right!, Okay!, So, Now We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Children: Notebook! *Big Bird: Notebook!, Right! *(Music Stops) *Wonder Red: Whee! *All: (Laughing) *Big Bird: First We Draw Some Lines for The Roof, Like This, and Some Lines Here, and A Little Door in The Middle!, There, A Doghouse!, So What Was Wonder Red's First Clue? *Child: Yellow! *Big Bird: Oh Yeah!, My Favorite Color!, Yellow!, and Now Our Second Clue is This Doghouse!, So What Could Wonder Red Want..., (Whispers), For Her Birthday Present, That is The Color Yellow and Could Maybe Be in This Doghouse?, Hmm, What Do You Think?, Yeah!, But, But, I Think We Should Keep Our Eye Out for Our Last Clue!, That'll Help!, But for Now, Let's Get to The Party! *(Doorbell Rings) *Big Bird: Let's Go Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Timmy Turner) *Big Bird: Look Who It Is!, It's..., Timmy Turner! *Timmy Turner: Hi, Big Bird! *Big Bird: Hi!, Come On In!, Welcome to Wonder Red's Party!, So Glad You Could Make It!, Everyone's Around Back!, Come On! *(Music Plays) *Big Bird: Oh!, Look!, Now It's Time for... *Children: Musical Chairs! *Big Bird: Yeah!, and Do You Know Who's Favorite Birthday Party Game That Is? *Child: SpongeBob! *Big Bird: Yep! *(Mailtime Jingle) *Big Bird: And Here Comes SpongeBob Now!, Cause The Mail's Here! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird and Wonder Red: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails, It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail, When It Comes I Wanna Wail, MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *SpongeBob: Is There A Birthday Girl Here? *Wonder Red: Ta-Dah! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Transcripts